Wireless devices are used in security systems as a backbone of communication for the systems. It is essential that the communication path is available 100% of the time to ensure system integrity. However, due to external influences within a protected premise, this is not always the case. The signal path can be temporarily or permanently blocked, attenuated over time, and flooded with external noise.
Ambient noise levels and attenuation characteristics of the environment vary over time. If a received signal strength is close to the noise floor of the detector of the receiver, the signal can be overpowered by the noise and the transmission lost.
The variance in noise and attenuation cannot be complete prevented; therefore, there is a need to be able to predict a failure as a result of the variance before it occurs.